


Marque de Bonheur

by MoriAltin



Series: La Route n'est pas Prise [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future RFA, I need a happy Jumin too, Moving On, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: At 27, Jumin was pierced with Eros' arrow for the first time that he was aware. She had come up to his penthouse because she was worried about him. This person whom he only knew by name in the messenger that Seven created.He was taken with her expressive eyes that has different shades of gold, her voice that spoke to him calmly like she had all the time in the world, her gentle smile that untangled all the knots that the uncountable threads had made all these years.The rest, everybody already knew what happened.This isn't  their love story. This is the story of him, Han Jumin, finding his own brand of happiness.





	1. Prologue: Flashbacks and Rewinds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back my lovely readers!!!
> 
> I know it hasn't been long since I last posted the Epilogue of Aveugle but here I am again!! I know you've all been worried about our stoic Mistah Trust Fund Kid so here... 
> 
> Enjoy a lot of Angst as usual bwahahahahahahah.
> 
> Love ya'll
> 
> Capt. Mori

Marque de Bonheur

Prologue: Flashbacks and Rewinds

[Jumin's POV]

At 19, Han Jumin didn't know what love was. He had always thought that feelings hinder the decision-making process essential to business functions and marketing strategies he was supposed to partake in. He didn't need it.

One day, V had introduced him to a girl named Rika. He cannot explain it well but he was fond of her. Like V, she can understand the things he says and does not take offense in his honesty. Unlike other girls, she doesn't compliment him just to get to his good side. There was even a time when she reprimands him and gives him advice on how to be more human.

Being with the two of them had opened doors he never knew existed. When they are all together he discovered curious things. It's amusing how two people can accumulate such knowledge when they are of the same age.

At 23, Jumin learned that there are different kinds of love. He figured it out when V and Rika gave him Elizabeth the 3rd. For years, he had devoted his time and all of the buried feelings to his pet. He had thought that she was all he needs.

Jumin never knew that he had been in love with Rika all this time until, of course, he had lost her. He felt his heart stop for a while with the news.

She had committed suicide.

How? How can a bright and charming girl like her think about taking her own life? Then again, things haven't been going well between Rika and V the past months. His best friend had even sustained an injury the last time they fought.

Still, Jumin felt wounded. He knew right from the start that Rika can never be his. V is a great man and he loves Rika with all his heart so he said nothing.

Somehow, the pain had subsided. Still he cherished the memories she left. Kept her book untouched because he can never read it to her even if he finished it.

Then came the moment that shattered all of his beliefs.

At 27, Jumin was pierced with Eros' arrow for the first time that he was aware. She had come up to his penthouse because she was worried about him. This person whom he only knew by name in the messenger that Seven created.

He was taken with her expressive eyes that has different shades of gold, her voice that spoke to him calmly like she had all the time in the world, her gentle smile that untangled all the knots that the uncountable threads had made all these years.

He didn't know what to do with what he's feeling. He should be frustrated; his father is having him married off to someone he didn't even know just so he could please his new woman. It's irrational. However, his frustrations were nothing to the fact that she beamed at him and said that the pancakes he made were awesome. Someone he loves finally got to taste the pancakes he made. It made him exceptionally light headed that even if Elizabeth the 3rd was still missing at that point, he wouldn't have minded at all. She was just a cat, having [MC] with him was all that matters.

When he was at work, all he can think were things they were going to do together, thing to keep her by his side. His mind has even fast forwarded to her meeting his family. How she's going to study tea ceremony, learn an instrument or two; the violin perhaps? No, the piano would be perfect.

She always had a way of surprising him. He came home that night to tell her these things personally, only to find her playing the piano on her own. She didn't even notice him until he subconsciously sat beside her on the piano bench.

"Welcome home, Jumin." she said in a whisper her voice melding into the soft melody she's playing.

"I never knew you play the piano." He said in an equally soft voice. He didn't want to interrupt the piece but the urge of knowing more about her was stronger.

Apparently, she was used to talking and playing at the same time because his question didn't stop her fingers from smoothly gliding over the ivories.

"I do. I was a music major after all. I was on the composition and instruments track. I'm not at all confident with my voice." She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense... I told you on our first call, didn't I? You have a very beautiful voice. I could listen to it all day."

She stared at him and stopped playing. She placed her hands on her lap as if to mull things over. He knew she's not really used to getting compliments even as she deserves to get one every time.

"Did you hear any news about Elizabeth today?" She changed the topic.

It's so endearing to see how humble she can be.

"I didn't."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." The certainty was almost enough to make Jumin believe that they will indeed find his cat.

"Can you play some more?" He said.

"Of course. Is there any particular piece you'd like to hear?"

"Anything by you would be wonderful."

"You flatter me Jumin." she smiled.

If they could, they probably would have played songs until the dawn but Sarah Choi has other plans.

Of course, the ill-mannered woman just barged in his house showing a picture of a cat she probably just got on the internet. It's just money she needs, so its money he'll use as bait.

As expected, the gold digger was caught in his trap. And his take away was, he got to kiss the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

He had meant to do it while they were alone and maybe somewhere more intimate but the situation called for something that will make the obnoxious woman leave.

Jumin that if she didn't want him she would have pushed him away. No matter how sweet or gentle she may appear, she would not take it lying down if someone were to cross the line.

It pleased him to know that there is a sliver of hope in all the mess they are in that he may win her heart if he worked for it.

He decided then that if it's not her, there will be no one else for him.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. She had to go back to Rika's apartment so she can continue planning the party.

Being the only one Jumin trusts with her, he called V to escort her back home.

He noticed his penthouse has felt more empty. It seemed like a huge hole has been dug on every corner that she was in, on every place that she touched. Her absence leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

He cannot wait to see her again. Two more days and she'll be with him again.

Unfortunately, things decided to work on their own whether he wanted them or not. As if the discovery of the bomb where his beloved is in was not enough, she had to go to a dangerous place with Luciel.

He had been so anxious he can't focus on his work. However, he cannot waste all her efforts into the party by letting it fail. As of the present he is the de facto leader of RFA and this was his only connection to her. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if his second family where to break into pieces.

Jumin made sure that everything was perfect. Jaehee may have quit as his assistant but she's still a member of the RFA so he had designated her with the important things.

He was anxious the whole time waiting for the message that they are safe and coming home. He can't let it show, of course. The guests don’t have to know.

'It's alright' Jumin told himself. 'She's coming back. She coming back home.'

The party has been finished successfully yet he hasn't received any messages from Luciel-no, Saeyoung. The sun had set and he's pacing his study thinking of what might have happened.

He then received a message from V.

"SOS! We need your help! Come ASAP." This isn't his usual way of texting but if they need help he'll rush to their side. The text came with the address of where exactly they are. If he has to take his private jet to get where they are then he will.

He didn't know what to do with himself or what should be his reaction when he got to the scene or maybe what bothered him was his lack thereof. He froze.

[MC] was lying on the floor, blood seeping out of the gaping hole on her abdomen. V was there, screaming for help, losing the calm he was known for.  
Saeyoung is trying to subdue a white-haired guy that holds some semblance to RFA's prankster.

Rika was sitting on the floor, eyes wild like a hunted animal dressed in robes that should probably belong to a priestess. He dismissed the nagging thought of how was she alive or that V had been lying to them all this time.

"[MC]... Please, hold on we'll get you to the hospital." He said softly.

Jumin wanted to carry her, or at least cradle her in his arms. His heart was racing in his chest as if begging for him to just breakdown and cry. His mind fought his emotions. If he his fear and agony take over him, he'll lose her forever.

"Jihyun. I know, this is hard but we have to get her treated! She's losing more blood every second." He said sternly.

Hearing his name from his bestfriend must have snapped him out of his reverie.

The rest, everybody already knew what happened.

This isn't a sequel to their love story. This is the story of him, Han Jumin, finding his own brand of happiness.


	2. Margins and Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin finds it ridiculous at times. [MC] is not the moon. He was. She is the world, to him at least. He'll be the moon that revolves around her, at a safe distance. Quietly. Patiently. Untiringly. Never showing his dark side to her. And he can only be seen, because of V, his best friend and the sun of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This took WAY too long. I finally had the courage to post this even though I'm not that confident about this chapter.
> 
> I'm currently buried in work and rehearsals for an upcoming charity concert and is just sneaking in chapters every now and then. Forgive me
> 
> But I still love you all. Mwah!
> 
> Love lots  
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 1   
Margins and Discipline   


(Jumin's POV)   


Jumin loosened his necktie.   


This is gonna be a long night.   


The reception of V and [MC]'s wedding had only just begun. They are now currently having their first dance as husband and wife to the orchestra version of "I am your angel".   


He had to keep up his stoic face and try not to let his pain show. Though he had given way for both of them to be happy, it doesn't really mean he's not hurting.   


If things had gone the way he had plan it, he should be the one dancing with her right now.   
He should have been the one making her smile like that or kissing her in front of all the important people in their lives. He should have been the one who gets to wrap his arm around her waist. He should have been-   


Jumin shook his head. He's the Best man of this wedding, not the groom. HE had to get his head out of things that could have been if he was quicker.   


He was about to get himself a bottle of wine to drink on his own when multiple taps on a glass caught his attention.   


It was [MC]'s other maid of honor. Lee Hee Rin was it? She was also the MC for tonight's program. Jumin had exchange a few words of introduction with her before the wedding. Being the Best man and the maid of honor, they had to walk down the aisle together.   


"I would like to propose a toast our newlyweds."   


The guests raised their glasses. There were only very few people. All of them very close to [MC] and V. Just their family and a handful of friends.   


It was an intimate gathering. If it was their wedding, would he invite the press as well? Of course, [MC] deserved to be shown off to the world but-   


"Kim Jihyun sshi, please take care of [MC]. She's my best friend and I've been with her for as long as I can remember, so if you ever hurt her or make her cry... be ready to sign your divorce papers alright? I'll prepare it myself."   


"Mou~ Hee Rin ah. We just got married! Don't go talking about divorce with my husband just yet!"   


The guests laughed.   


"I was preparing, just in case... Seriously, I'm really happy for you. Even if the sun stops shining for you two, I hope the moon makes up for it. Congratulations." She raised her glass once more and took a sip.   


Jumin saw how both their eyes widen at that but smiled in the end. They probably never told anyone about the sun and moon analogy they had for their relationship, but Jumin knew. He had always known.   


Jumin finds it ridiculous at times. [MC] is not the moon. He was. She is the world, to him at least. He'll be the moon that revolves around her, at a safe distance. Quietly. Patiently. Untiringly. Never showing his dark side to her. And he can only be seen, because of V, his best friend and the sun of her life.   


Long before he can finish his 3rd bottle, people had started dancing. Each of the members of RFA had already danced with [MC]. Saying how beautiful she is and congratulations and all whatever nonsense.   
She's always beautiful. Especially when smiling like that. Sadly, he wasn't the reason why.   


"Jumin ah. Shall we dance?" [MC] held out her hand.   


No matter how hurt or lonely he was, there's no way he would decline such offer.   


"Are you happy, [MC]?" He suddenly asked as they danced slowly.   


"More than any word can describe. I might start to cry with so much happiness."   


"Then... I'll try my best to be happy, too. For you and Jihyun." He said.   


"Jumin..." She looked at him in the eye.   


No matter how many times he stared at them, they are still as bright as ever.   


"You'll find your happiness, too. I'm sure of it."   


"If you keep saying it like that... I might believe it."   


"You better."   


Jumin wanted to oppose. After all the woman who was supposed to give him his happiness has already married another man, his best friend nonetheless.   


"We'll just have to wait and see." whispered and suddenly lifted her off the ground.   


[MC], surprised by his action, immediately hooked her arms around his nape for support. Jumin bumped their foreheads together.   


"I swear, I'm gonna be your second husband"  He said and scoffed. He wasn't joking but doing it will make her think he was.   


"What happened to my first husband?" She asked, easily riding his 'joke'.   


"Nothing you can prove." He smirked.   


"You're drunk, Jumin"   


"I might be. I should put you down. Your husband is looking at us."   


"He's your best friend."   


"That too. Congratulations [MC]." He said carefully setting her feet on the ground.   


"Thank you, Jumin ah."   


He won't do anything bad to V, of course. If ever V did something to her, he might connive with [MC]'s best friend to file that divorce.   


Hee Rin is a lawyer, if Jumin was not mistaken. A little too bubbly for her profession but he's not really one to judge since he hasn't seen her work. For all he knows she could one of the finest lawyers out there.   


"Excuse me~ I came to take my best friend back" He heard a sing song voice beside him. It was Hee Rin.   


"Of course."   


"Let's dance~" The lawyer said.   


She took [MC]'s hand and carried her off to the center of the dance floor.   


"Should we dance as well?" He noticed V's figure slid beside him.   


"Oh please." Jumin rolled his eyes. "On second thought, you be the lady and I might take you on."   


"I'm joking" V laughed handing him a wine goblet. "I know you've had your fill, but please humour me, I haven't had a single drop since I woke up."   


"Drinking wine with you is always welcome."   


A few glasses later, the male members of RFA were now in their table as well, Saeyoung and Saeran spouting threats to V should he ever hurt [MC], though it's mostly Saeran.   


The twins probably cannot hold their liquor since all Saeyoung fancy to drink was the over glorified caffeinated drink called Dr. Pepper and Saeran rarely drinks alcohol or if he ever did.   


Zen was standing behind V with his own can of beer laughing at the twins' 'weaknesses with alcoholic beverage.   


"Seriously, though." He said. It caught the attention of everyone in their table. "We'd have your head if you make [MC] cry, Jihyun."   


"I'd probably provide you the axe if it were to happen."   


"I'm glad we're on the same page" Jumin raised his glass.   


"A little morbid for a toast but sure." V clinked his glass with him and the others followed suit with a silent laughter.   


"Jihyun sshi, the limousine has arrived."   


"I see. We must go." V stood "Thank you everyone for everything up until now. [MC] and I would always be grateful."   


Speaking of the bride, she slid in V's arms and smiled up at his husband.   


"Thank you for being here for this very important day. I am so happy I met all of you" As if to contradict her words, fresh tears sprung from her eyes.   


Jumin wanted to reach out and catch the tears from falling but V... cupped her face and kissed her eyes.   


He tried to avert his line of vision but it was too late. He sighed as quietly as he can. 

After [MC] and V left, the guests started piling out of the venue as well. It's late and most of them probably have work the next day.   


However, he didn't expect to find Hee Rin has also decided to be left behind until he saw her walking towards him on barefoot.   


"You're still here." She said.   


"And so are you. Where are your shoes?"   


"I ditched them. My feet hurts. I own the place anyway so I can go whenever I want. And you? Stayed behind so you can cry silent tears?" Her tone was probing like the lawyer that she was.   


"What are you talking about?"   


She stared at him for a moment and sighed.

“I see how you look at [MC]. It’s the look I’ve seen from most guys when  they look at her. All throughout our high school and college days no one had dared say anything. But I know. I’ve always known.”

“Just to keep your facts straight, I told her how feel. I made sure she knows I’m here. I showed her how much she's loved and how a blessing it is having her in my life. I don't have any regrets because I told her.”

“But then?”

“It was already too late. She already fell in love with a man who also deserves to be loved by her. A man whom I can trust that will take care of her. A man whom I cannot go against for whatever reason- Why are you crying?”

“I just realized that you’re the kind of man who will not cry no matter how hurt you are. Please. Let me cry for you..” She sniffled.

Her tears fell like rain. Silent yet it weighs more for these tears are for him.

“What kind of lawyer gets carried away by her emotions?” Jumin wanted to smile but he can’t. All he managed was a slight camber of his lips.

“I’m being human right now.”

“A lady should never cry because her tears are worth more than any diamond”

“Then… who will cry for emotionally constipated men like you?” Her sobs were real which totally contradict the jab that she just threw at him.

“Just this once.”

Jumin used his thumb to wipe her tears away. He smiled solemnly when she looked up at him.

“Thank you very much. Lee Hee Rin sshi”

“I hope you feel better soon. Han Jumin sshi”

“I hope so too.”


	3. Work and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can still hear the piano piece [MC] played at times. He remembers the way her fingers glided over the ivories. He sees her smile everytime he closes his eyes. He must be going crazy.
> 
> "I'm glad she got to meet people who understands her and a man to o her life with. Jihyun sshi seems very caring"
> 
> "He is. He'll take good care of [MC]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm back for Marque.
> 
> I can't think of anything to write for 31 day log and Jumin was screaming for attention like:
> 
> "Fine... I know you love Jihyun and the twins more but that still means you love me too...right?" 
> 
> And being tsundere all over my timeline.
> 
> So here a Marque de Bonheur chapter for those who have been waiting for soooooooo long.
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Work and Opportunities 

Jumin buried himself in paperwork, launched new projects- company and cat-related alike- and tried to keep himself busy with RFA's charity projects.   


Everything was going well with the campaign for mental health. Thinking now, he should get everyone in the RFA checked.

Zen has narcissism. Saeyoung has crippling depression. Saeran probably has a borderline personality disorder. Yoosung has separation anxiety. Jaehee has OCD. Jumin has extremely low empathy. Jihyun has post traumatic stress disorder, well, Jihyun already has his cure.

He groaned. His line of thought wasn't suppose to go back to [MC], yet it did. Like it always does.

They are probably in Paris right now. The last photo Jihyun sent in the messenger was a stolen picture of [MC] in Eiffel tower's observation deck.

[MC] was staring at the lights of Paris. The lighting in her face was soft and warm even as her breath fogged in front of her. She was wearing a red knitted scarf that Jumin knew belonged to Jihyun. He sighed.

It's been a month after their wedding and the two are still in their honeymoon. Jihyun must have planned a world tour. He had sent them pictures from Africa, Hawaii, Saudi Arabia, Philippines, Japan and now Paris. And they say he overdoes things. They really are best friends.

Well, to their defense, anything worth doing is worth overdoing. [MC] is worth it.

Stop.

He had to stop thinking like this. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs wine.

Jumin was about to call his assistant when said woman entered on her own accord.

"Mr. Han, your father has arrived. He's waiting for you."

Right, he would be having lunch with his father. The president of CNR International will introduce him to his new girlfriend.

As if that last incident with Glam Choi was not enough. It's only been months and his father is already onto the next one. He's so not looking forward to this. Jumin stood. He guessed his wine will have to wait until after lunch.

He found his father sitting in a table for four, reading the menu.

"Father" He called.

The man looked up and motioned for him to sit down.

"I thought you're introducing me to your new woman."

"I am. She's in the powder room."

"Hmmn."

Jumin called for the waiter and ordered. Whoever this woman is she's sure taking her time. His wine has already arrived and she's still not here.

"I'd say this so you won't be surprised anymore. I'm planning on marrying her." His father said.

"You said that about Glam Choi and look how it ended."

"She's different. She's a lawyer."

"Uh-huh."

He always say that. It doesn't matter what the woman's profession is.

Jumin doesn't know if his father had bad luck with women or he just have bad eyes. He's thanking whichever god blessed him that he met [MC] and fell in love with her.

Maybe not so much about falling in love with her, at least he knew she was a proper girl and wouldn't stab him for his money.

"I'm sorry, I kind of took long." A female voice said behind him. He turned.

"Lee Hee Rin sshi?"

"Ah! Han Jumin sshi~" She greeted. "So you're his son, huh." The lawyer looked over at his father and grinned like a cat, if cats grin.

"It's good that you already know each other. It will make things easier." His father just nodded at him and kissed Hee Rin's hand.

"What an interesting turn of events. Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Hee Rin smiled with an amused twinkle in her eyes and proceeded without hearing his confirmation.

Apparently, bad judgement of character runs in his blood. He honestly didn't think that this woman, who cried for him and had been [MC]'s best friend for so long will soon be his step mother.   


What kind of twist of faith is this? He doesn't even know if she's older than him.

Also, his concern was heightened when she asked to sit beside him, why not sit beside his father?

"Hee Rin ah~ You're here! I'm sorry love I took so long~" An older woman approached their table and sat next to his father.

"Hi Mom... I'm sorry I had to finish a trial before I can come here." Hee Rin said and kissed the new woman on the cheek.

Jumin had to process the situation immediately so as to stop the lady beside him from actually laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Did you think I'll be your step mother?" She whispered to him.

"Just for a short while. Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered back.

"The look on your face was too precious. Ah~ I should have taken a picture, step brother." She snickered at the new nickname she had for him.

"I'd take that, instead of step son."

Hee Rin laughed out loud. He had to shake his head but a smirk wormed its way to his lips.

"Oh look at them, Love~ Already bonding over lunch."

"I told you, he'd like Hee Rin ah."

He stared at his father. Maybe he should hold off opposing the marriage and get to know Hee Rin's mom first.

Their parents seemed to be occupied with each other to actually pay attention to them.

"Where's your dad?" He asked softly.

"Gone." The young lawyer said quietly. "He died when I was in high school. This was the first time that mom had gone out with another man after his death. Your mom?"

"Somewhere abroad. I haven't heard from her in years.”

"Please don't think that I haven't heard anything about your father being a womanizer and stuff. I'm initially opposed to this as much as you are.”

"I completely understand."

"However, my mom seems really happy with him. I'm keeping your Dad under probation.”

"Spoken like a true lawyer."

"I do aspire to be the best one there is."

"Do you?"

Jumin's future step sister just nodded. As much as he didn't like meeting his father's women, he had to admit that he actually enjoyed it this time.

"Jumin ah~ I heard you were in a charity association." Hee Rin's mom struck a conversation with him.

"You mean the RFA? Yes, we are currently leading through a series outreach programs and seminars for pople to be more aware of their mental healths. I say mental health but this affects the emotions most."

"No wonder [MC] really feels like she belong with you guys."

[MC]? Just how did she get into this conversation. He noticed Hee Rin look away like her mother just stepped on a live land mine.

Jumin can almost hear her say:

'Oh Mom... You don't just ask about these things.' 

"What about [MC]?" He asked.

"She had always been a melancholy child. She's been much more mature than the children her age. I guessed, her view of the world had always been like that since she's a musician.

"And a very good one at that."

He can still hear the piano piece [MC] played at times. He remembers the way her fingers glided over the ivories. He sees her smile everytime he closes his eyes. He must be going crazy.

"I'm glad she got to meet people who understands her and a man to o her life with. Jihyun sshi seems very caring"

"He is. He'll take good care of [MC]”

Even he knows V will cherish [MC] to the last of his breath. However, he still wishes he's the one with her. He still wanted to be the only man for her. Does that make him a bad friend?

"Oppa. You're thinking too much" He heard Hee Rin said as she covered his hand with hers.

"Am I Hee Rin ah?"

"I understand what you feel. I know it hurts. And you're the best friend Jihyun sshi will ever get in his lifetime. Don't think otherwise."

As strange as it seems, her words actually made him feel a bit better. Is this what it feels like to have a sibling? 

Funny, he had thought his siblings from his step moms are mere nuisance. 

“Why don’t you let Hee Rin join the RFA? The more time you spent together the easier it is for you to adjust”

Jumin turned to Hee Rin. For all the secrets their small association had. Would it finally be the time to actually add a person of the law in it?

“Would you like to join the RFA? Hee Rin ah?”

Hee Rin seems to consider the invitation. Then her face broke into a smile.

“What do you think?”

“I just thought of the things [MC] told me”

“So you know things…” 

“Most of it. Did you honestly think I’d have my best friend get shot and not know the details?” Her tone became quiet and dangerous. Quiet enough so that only the two of them can hear it. “She asked me to take care of some things so that the twins will get to live with each other. That amongst other things. [MC] really cared about you guys. She did all she could so all of you will have this so called Good End.”

Jumin didn’t know any of this. [MC] had call in favors from her best friend. No wonder everything had gone so smoothly.

“Thank you, Hee Rin ah.”

“So I’m thinking… I don’t want [MC] to ask me for favors anymore.” She stared at him in all seriousness. “I'd do them myself as a member of the RFA”

Jumin had to smile at that. He didn’t know what things [MC] had told the lawyer but it seemed to be enough to make her trust them.

“I’ll go message everyone to log in tonight.”


	4. Needles and Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed again. At times like this, he wishes he has more work to distract him. At least then, he wouldn't have to feel the tremendous weight of all the threads knotting themselves in an enormous ball of anxiety trying to roll him over. The fact that he, Han Jumin, believed to have anything anyone would wish, cannot have the only woman he loved. Correction, loves.
> 
> Jumin smiled ruefully to himself. Why must he torture himself like this?
> 
> A gentle tune from his coat pocket shook him from his morose thoughts. That's his ringtone from the messenger. He pulled his phone and stared at the bright screen.
> 
> [Lee Hee Rin is calling...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~
> 
> More Marque for everyone!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating anything in a long time. I just can't write. I'm struggling.
> 
> Damn writer's block... 
> 
> I'm still not past it yet... But I think this is good enough.
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 3

Needles and Threads

[MC has entered the chatroom]

[V has entered the chatroom]

[MC]: Hello everyone!

[V]: How are you all doing?

[Yoosung]: Hi [MC]!

[707]: Ooooh! Welcome [MC], V!

[Zen]: We're good! A little busy but good nonetheless~ You know how it is, the world is now being blessed with my beauty!

[Jaehee]: Indeed! The new commercial is superb Zen!

[Jaehee]: *sparkling eyes emoji*

[Jaehee]: The coffee shop is doing well, too. The staff misses you terribly [MC].

[MC]: Tell them I'll be back before they know it~

[Jaehee]: Will do.

[V]: Hey Sunshine~ I miss you too.

[MC]: *sweatdrop emoji*

[MC]: Love... I'm just in the kitchen~

[Zen]: Please stop being all lovey dovey in the chatroom. You're reminding me of how I still don't have a girlfriend!

[V]: *sparkling emoji*

[V]: But I really do miss you~

[MC]: I'm coming back~

[Hee Rin has entered the chat room]

[MC]: Hee Rin aahhh!!! Welcome! You're finally a member of the RFA~

[Hee Rin]: [MC] ah~ How's Paris?

[MC]: It's cold. It's always raining and it doesn't have a beach...

[Hee Rin]: You like the rain~

[MC]: *sparkling emoji*

[Yoosung]: Is Hee Rin sshi the new member Jumin hyung discussed earlier?

[Hee Rin]: That I am!

[707]: Woot Woot!! I hope you like the emojis~

[Hee Rin]: I did~ It looks so much like me. I wonder where you got a crying picture of me~

[707]: Do not underestimate the power of God Seven and his sidekick!!

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

[Saeran]: I'm not your sidekick, excuse me.

[Saeran has left the chatroom]

[707]: Oi Saeran- He's gone...

[Yoosung]: Welcome to RFA Hee Rin noona~

[Hee Rin]: Thank you Yoosung~

[Hee Rin]: *smiling emoji*

[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]

[Hee Rin]: Ah Oppa~ Are you done with work?

[Zen]: *shocked emoji*

[Zen]: OPPA??? Just what is happening here?

[Jumin Han]: Hello, Hee Rin ah. I see that Saeyoung had added you. Yes, I'm done with work. I'm waiting for Driver Kim.

[Jumin Han]: *smiling emoji*

[Jumin Han]: Yes, Zen. She calls me oppa. It's only natural.

[707]: Oho~

[MC]: Ohoho~

[Hee Rin]: Ohohoho~ *ojou-sama laugh*

[MC]: *clapping emoji*

[707]: *winking emoji*

[Zen]: Why would you call the Trust Fund kid Oppa? Hee Rin sshi! Please don't be fooled.

[Hee Rin]: I don't know what you're talking about Zen sshi. Jumin oppa is really caring.

[Zen]: Caring? The only thing I see him care about is that furball.

[Jumin Han]: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

[Jumin Han]: Never mind him, Hee Rin ah. You seem to have settled in already.

[Hee Rin]: I am~ Everyone's been really welcoming.

[MC]: Hee Rin has met all of you and saw you drunk. Who else wouldn't be comfortable?

[Hee Rin]: That too! and even before that [MC] has been telling me about all of you.

[Saeran has entered the chatroom]

[Saeran]: So it's you. Welcome.

[Hee Rin]: Hello, Saeran ah. How have you been?

[Saeran]: Better. You?

[Hee Rin]: Same.

[Saeran]: What happened to your last trial?

[Hee Rin]: My overwhelming victory. Not much of the perfect murder as they said.

[Hee Rin]: *winking emoji*

[707]: As expected from the 8th Annual National Law Journal's Lawyer of the year.

[Jaehee]: *shocked emoji*

[Zen]: *shocked emoji*

[Hee Rin]: *shocked emoji*

[707]: Why are you shocked as well?!

[Yoosung]: Lawyer of the year? Wow Noona!!

[Hee Rin]: *blushing emoji*

[Hee Rin]: It's my job to over analyze things.

[Yoosung]: Still awesome Noona!

[Hee Rin]: That was just a one time thing. Where did you even get that Saeyoung?

[707]: I drink Dr. Pepper and I know things.

[Jaehee]: As if Dr. Pepper really helps with things like this. Please don't listen to him Hee Rin sshi.

[707]: Of course it does Jaehee!

[Hee Rin]: Oh well~ I just dropped by to greet all of you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to retreat to study some documents.

[Saeran]: You have a new case already?

[Hee Rin]: Yep. You seem really interested with the cases I'm taking Saeran ah... would you like to take Law too?

[Saeran]: I... don't know.

[Hee Rin]: Yet.

[Saeran]: Yet. Good luck on this new one.

[Hee Rin]: I'll study well. Bye everyone~

[Jaehee]: Good night Hee Rin sshi!

[Zen]: Please don't stay up too late.

[Yoosung]: Bye bye Noona~

[707]: Byiiiiiieeeee!!!!!!!!

[MC]: Good night Hee Rin ah~ I'll call you tomorrow~ Jihyun's asleep... hahahahaha

[V has left the chatroom]

[Hee Rin]: Hahahahaha did you log him out?

[MC]: Yeah~ This guy really...

[Hee Rin]: I'll be waiting for your call then.

[Jumin Han]: Good night Hee Rin ah.

[Hee Rin]: You too, oppa. I'll see you tomorrow?

[Jumin Han]: Yes, see you.

[Hee Rin has left the chatroom]

[Zen]: Wait! Are you two seeing each other? I can't believe this!!

[Jumin Han]: Yes, tomorrow for lunch.

[Zen]: That's not what I meant you prick! I can't believe he got a girlfriend first!

[707]: So that's why Chairman Han insisted on having Hee Rin sshi join the RFA! Ohohoho~

[MC]: You guys~

[MC]: *laughing emoji*

[Jumin Han]: I can't believe you.

[Jumin Han]: *annoyed emoji*

[Jumin Han]: We are not dating if that's what you're asking.

[Zen]: Why does she call you 'Oppa'.

[Jumin Han]: Because she'll be part of the family soon. Our parents are getting married. It's only natural since I'm older.

[Zen]: *shocked emoji*

[707]: *glass break emoji*

[Jaehee]: I hope this marriage will be successful. Hee Rin sshi looks like a very promising woman. Her mother must have raised her very well.

[MC]: Yes, Ahjumma is very caring. She looks out for me when my parents are out back when we are kids.

[MC]: Jumin ah~ Please take care of Hee Rin, okay?

[Jumin Han]: Of course [MC].

[MC]: Thank you~ Then, I'll go to sleep as well! Good night~

[Jumin Han]: Good night. I'll bid my farewell now too. Driver Kim has arrived.

[MC has left the chat room]

[Jumin Han has left the chat room.]

Jumin settled his phone in his coat pocket and went inside his car. The RFA members has taken Hee Rin's admission in the association very well.

She seemed a lot closer to the twins. If she really arranged Saeran's custody to be shifted to Saeyoung it would only mean that she had at least talked to them and had known the circumstances.

He'll need to ask Hee Rin what other legal matters [MC] asked her to handle. She may have known everything all along. It'll make her involvement to them much deeper than anybody would expect.

[MC] had really taken care of them.

It made Jumin sigh. Why is it that everything she does only makes him fall for her more? Everytime he thinks of the things [MC] had given for RFA in those eleven days of turmoil, he cannot help but wonder how someone would do such things. To strangers, who only brought her problems and danger. How can someone be so selfishly caring, sitting in a bombed apartment, trusting them that everything will be alright?

She really is an extraordinary woman. She deserves to be loved to an eternity. If next lives exist, he'll even love her till then.

Jumin knew a snowball has a higher chance in the depths of hell than Jihyun hurting [MC] or them having a chance in this lifetime. He knew he'll keep it buried to himself. This unrequited love he'll have for as long as they both shall live.

He sighed again. At times like this, he wishes he has more work to distract him. At least then, he wouldn't have to feel the tremendous weight of all the threads knotting themselves in an enormous ball of anxiety trying to roll him over. The fact that he, Han Jumin, believed to have anything anyone would wish, cannot have the only woman he loved. Correction, loves.

Jumin smiled ruefully to himself. Why must he torture himself like this?

A gentle tune from his coat pocket shook him from his morose thoughts. That's his ringtone from the messenger. He pulled his phone and stared at the bright screen.

[Lee Hee Rin is calling...]

He pressed the green answer button.

"It's me. What had you calling Hee Rin ah? Are you testing the messenger?" He wondered.

The lawyer's crisp laugh sounded through his speakers.

"No. I just thought you need a distraction from your self-destructive thoughts."

"I'm not self-destructing. You sure have a lot of time for someone who just took on another case." Jumin raised his brow. His future step-sister just said she'll be studying documents before leaving the chatroom.

"I'm taking a break. I also want to make sure you didn’t run yourself in front of your car in a suicidal attempt to end your suffering.”

“I’m not that petty, Hee Rin ah. I may be hurting, but I’m not gonna kill myself over it. At least, not yet.” He frowned. Has his emotion show with how his messages appeared in the messenger? He should really be more careful. V and [MC] must not know. “Since you called to be a distraction, what is your case about?”

“It’s a small one. An obvious embezzlement of company funds by a board member. Apparently, the guilty party declared a different construction company as the winning bidder in exchange for a much cheaper one, thinking he can line his pockets with the left-over budget. I'm dying with how boring it is." Jumin can actually hear the exasperation in her voice.

Jumin laughed quietly. She sounded like a high school student complaining about an easy homework.

"Why don't you ask for a different case if this is so easy?"

"Mom passed it on to me... She said that I should have all kinds of cases under my belt if I wanted to be the best. She's not wrong."

"Then, shouldn't you just bear with it? You have no choice anyway." Jumin said, his tone matter-of-fact.

"I am bearing with it. Still, I'd like a case that would be like a detective story. Where even with the help of a mighty inspector, the lawyer is having difficulties finding the culprit." She gushed excitedly.

It's funny how a famous lawyer of her caliber is so much like a child. Still daydreaming, even though she can see the cruel reality in her profession every single day. It's not a bad thing, just unexpected.

"Be a novelist instead, I'm sure you'll find the thrill you want."

"Nah~ I can't write something as elaborate as that. When I read these documents, the puzzle pieces just click in my mind. How the murder happened, the motive and how to make the culprit confess. However, I cannot make up stories that aren't there. I'm not that creative."

"You make a good lawyer."

"Thank you."

"I was thinking of offering you a position in CNR as a legal counsel, now I think you might get bored and hand your resignation the next day."

Jumin heard her crystal-clear laugh. It was so infectious. It made him smile as well.

"That's right, I'm not fitted to be a legal counsel to a company. If anything, that's mom's forte. She likes taking on calm cases like the one I have now."

"I just hope your mother would be able to tame my father." He said a little wistfully.

"I hope so too, Jumin ah. I really like this thing we have now."

"This thing?"

"Yeah... How we're like siblings but we're not. We're friends now. And I really look forward to having a life with you there."

Jumin felt some of the threads untangle with her words. For as long as he's aware, only [MC] had that power. Just how in the world, did a stranger do that? He wondered. It was a very curious thing that happened.

Somehow, he cannot help but feel delighted.

“It’s funny how I became friends with an overgrown emotionally constipated rich kid like you.” She giggled.

"Show some respect, I'm older than you." He joked monotonously.

"Eeehh... I don't really feel like calling you Oppa right now~ What are you? In high school?"

"Says the one who complains about her homework. Who’s in high school now?" He deadpanned.

"I'm going back to work now. HMPH."

Jumin can almost imagine her pouting face while avoiding his glance. She'll be an adorable little sister with tongue a sharp as a blade.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hee Rin ah"

"Good night Jumin ah~"

"Sleep when you're done."

"I will~"

Let's just hope his father doesn't ruin this one for him.


	5. Hope and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop looking at me like that Hee Rin ah. I'm a grown man. I can handle it." He said never looking at her but he knew that she was frowning at him.
> 
> "Why must you hurt yourself like this?"
> 
> "Because if I didn't. I would only love her more."
> 
> "You can cry in front of me."
> 
> "We're minutes away from meeting with Jihyun and [MC]. There's no way I'd risk that." He sighed and finally looked at her. "I'll be fine, Hee Rin ah." He smiled painfully as he ruffled her hair.
> 
> "You're one stubborn Oppa, you know that?"
> 
> "I don't want to hear that from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back to writing and I otta milk it while i'm in the zone...
> 
> I'll try to update as mych as I can~
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding a 1 year hiatus for Marque
> 
> I really love ya'll!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Hope and Despair

A month into the RFA and nothing of legal matter to take care of yet. Hee Rin guessed that's good. She didn't want anything happening to [MC] if she can help it.

Just so it's clear, she didn't really like V when she first saw him. He looked so tame and kind and that just made the alarms in her head blare full force. The kind-looking guys are always the dangerous ones.

Knowing what had happened in the cult, with Rika, and the twins only strengthened her objection. [MC] getting shot was even worse.

[MC] didn't want to press charges and even if there are tons of evidences in her apartment, if there is no victim to give testament, even an esteemed lawyer like her wouldn't be able to do anything. Even the family of the members of the cult were really passive about it.

However, the situation of the twins is a different story. Proving Rika was unfit to be their guardian was easy. It had taken her all to just say that Rika was just insane in court- because the woman was definitely much much worse. But V, the more she reads about him, the more she thinks he's stupid but he's only a victim, too. She even had a talk with him about everything he knows while [MC] was was healing her gunshot wound.

He's stupid, for not asking for help. He's an idiot since he thought he can solve it all by himself. He irritates Hee Rin because he seems to be all gloomy and guilty over the lies he gave and yet he still hid stuff from the other members and let matters blow up the way it did.

Hee Rin can only shake her head.

By the time, [MC] started harboring feelings for him, she knew she needs to knock some sense into her bestfriend. Apparently, logical talk does not have any effect on someone who's in love. And even though she had laid solid proof that V is not good for her (and the fact that he needs to recuperate from the most toxic relationship she had ever witnessed), she let the emotion grow.

The night [MC] decided to leave V's house was very hectic for Hee Rin, so she called the twins to go find her and keep her safe. They had become very close to her and treated her as her little brothers.

She had also heard V's side from the twins. As much as they didn't want to let [MC] talk to him, they knew they should settle this like proper adults.

She guessed she's the same as the members of the RFA in this matter. They all love [MC] and wants her to be happy.

Hee Rin is now on her way to the airport to fetch her bestfriend after their ultra long honeymoon around the world.

"So why did you decide to come?" She asked her companion for today, sitting with her in the backseat.

"I'm also fetching my bestfriend." Jumin answered matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh."

"And as the leader of the RFA, I am responsible for the well-beings of our members."

"Sure."

With the short period that they know each other, Hee Rin had gotten quite good at reading Jumin's mind. While most of the things he says are logical, she knew there's another reason why he insisted on going with her today.

"And also, to reassure myself that [MC] is taken and married and that I'm no longer allowed to pursue any of my feelings for her."

"There's your real reason."

"Stop looking at me like that Hee Rin ah. I'm a grown man. I can handle it." He said never looking at her but he knew that she was frowning at him.

"Why must you hurt yourself like this?"

"Because if I didn't. I would only love her more."

"You can cry in front of me."

"We're minutes away from meeting with Jihyun and [MC]. There's no way I'd risk that." He sighed and finally looked at her. "I'll be fine, Hee Rin ah." He smiled painfully as he ruffled her hair.

"You're one stubborn Oppa, you know that?"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

She laughed but this is quite serious. Jumin had learned to express his feelings bit by bit but that doesn't mean he's fluent in it already. To Hee Rin, he's still the emotionally constipated man she met in a wedding.

The moment she saw [MC] at the airport, she immediately tackled her and defected to her side. The ladies gushed excitedly about missing each other and having so many stories to tell. Typical behavior, Jumin guessed.

"Jumin ah~ It's been a while." Jihyun greeted him

"Indeed. How was the trip?"

"Amazing. How were things while we were away?"

"It's as you see in the chat room. Nothing much. The twins have been slaving over toys, Yoosung over his licensure exam and Jaehee over the café."

"And you?"

"The projects of the RFA had been going smoothly."

"While that's good news, I'm asking about you, Jumin."

"I've been busy, as usual."

He knew it wasn't the answer Jihyun wanted, but he's not gonna divulge on that in public with [MC] and Hee Rin in audience. They'll have to go over this topic with wine sometime soon.

"Jumin, Jihyun ah~ Let's go get some lunch?"

"Of course, Love~" Jihyun answered.

"Go get your baggage first and we can leave them with Driver Kim while we eat."

"Alrighty~" She just said and turned back to Hee Rin. "How is Ahjumma doing these days?"

"She's getting along pretty well with Chairman Han. I just hope he remains faithful to Mom if ever they're gonna get married."

"I hope so too~"

"I'd hate to sue your father for hurting my mom." Hee Rin said in a much louder voice so Jumin can hear.

"On what charges? As much as I want my father to behave, I think you'll need to work on something really crafty to sue him."

"I'll figure something out depending on the damages. Your father isn't off the hook yet."

"Of course he isn't. He has done this so many times to ruin his reputation for women."

"I'll look into it. Can't be too careful now, you know?" She snorted.

Jumin just scoffed.

Lunch time has been spent catching up and for a while, Jumin will forget his heartache and just spend time with his friends. Save for when his dark grey orbs will drift to [MC] as she animatedly talk and beam at V or when they engage in an exchange of sweet touches he wished he was the one doing.

In between the entre, Hee Rin caught him doing this and nudged his sheen with the tip of her shoes. He snapped out of it and tried to divert his attention to the food in front of him.

It was already dusk by the time the couple decided to leave. Obviously, still wanting to spend time with their best friends despite of being jetlagged from the flight and the change in time zones. And there, Jumin's self-torture comes to an end.

"Would you like to join me for some more wine? I'm craving for some Red Moscato." Jumin offered.

"Are you finally gonna cry?"

"Why do you want to see me cry anyway?"

"Suppressing your tears isn't healthy, you know."

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"Since I figured that my future step brother is emotionally challenged." She smirked.

"I don't know about tears but I wanna drink my sorrows away. Can you just be a good sister and join me?"

"Of course."

Apparently, talking about wine takes Jumin's mind off things. He can give a crash course to anyone for an hour with the topic of Red wine alone and its type. If he wasn't a CEO-in-line for a multi billion dollar company line, he would have made a very good sommelier.

He didn't talk about [MC] or his unrequited love for her. He didn't talk about the beautiful things he sees in her. Or how much it had mattered to him that she's happy. He didn't talk about how V deserves her, or how he still wish he was the one who married her.

But Hee Rin can hear it. Loud and clear. She can see it in his eyes as he poured another glass of wine for the both of them. His cat had strategically placed herself between them on the couch.

Hee Rin just sat there and listened. Really listened. To the words that he will never say out loud, to the things that he can never say to [MC].

"Jumin ah, don't you get tired?" She just said while he was talking about which type goblet to use for certain type of wines.

He paused.

"Of?"

"Talking?"

"Now that you've mentioned it... I'm probably more drunk than I thought."

She might be younger but she understands. She reached out from the other end of the couch to gently and slowly pat his head. The simple gesture surprised the CEO-in-line.

A single drop of tear cascading down his face. Followed by another, and another, until his stoic face contorted into something so contrite it would have been hard to believe that this is THE Jumin Han of CNR.

Hee Rin pulled him into a hug.

He didn't return it. He just buried his face into her shoulders and continued to shed tears. He didn't sob or made any sound to give away that he's hurting, like the curt, straightforward man that he is.

They were like that for a few moments until he pulled away. His eyes red and his face wet. He sniffled a few times before looking at her.

"Pray do tell why you're crying as well?" His voice was raw and was slightly breaking as he spoke. "I already told you, you didn't have to cry for me again right?"

"I'm empathic. Shut up."

"Are you now?"

Funny how this younger lawyer had become an emotional pillar for him. And how he always ends up thanking her for just listening to his despairs.


End file.
